Resident WHAT?
by Flourpie
Summary: Story about a girl named Karli who knows nothing about Resident Evil but finds herself trapped in a mysterious place full of zombies and monsters. Rating has gone up for Language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Fear

**Karli ran through the dark, muggy hallways. Something was chasing her. What it was, she wasn't so sure. She definitely was not about to find out though. She picked up speed as she wondered if "it" was still chasing her. She kept running though, knowing that all she needed to do was get away. Get away fast. She rounded a corner at full speed, clipping her shoulder on the wall. Karli gasped a little, not expecting that to happen. She made sure not to let a little pain slow her down though. She began to pick up speed when something tripped her up. She went flying full force and skidded across the pavement, elbows first.**

**Tripping was a major no-no in this situation and she new it. She got up as quickly as she could and looked behind her. Karli thought she had seen something, but it was no longer there. "must be seeing things," she thought to herself. There was nothing, so she had gotten away after all. The feeling of Relief washed through Karli. That relief didn't last as she turned around only to be faced by a pink flesh-like creature hanging upside down from the ceiling. Inside, Karli was screaming at herself telling her to move but it wouldn't listen. She was frozen with fear. The creature seemed to not notice her. Hopefully that was the case.**

**As Karli stood there staying as still as possible, she felt a weird sensation in her nose. She tried to hold it back but she could not. She let out a big "AACCHHHOOOOO," spraying her snot right in the creatures face. The Monster pulled back its lips and let out a hiss-like snarl. Now she was in for it. **

**

* * *

**

I figured I would keep the intro short. I promise to make the next chapter longer. Please review! Until next time! 


	2. Chapter 2 Saved

This was not good. Not only did the hideous monster know she was there, it was angry. Maybe angry wasn't even the right word for it. Karli tried to run away, but as she began to spin around she tripped over her own feet and fell backwards. The Monster Hissed, its saliva flying everywhere in the process, as it dropped down off the ceiling and right no top of her. The monster swung its large and misshapen arm back readying itself for the killing blow. All Karli could do was close her eyes.

A gunshot rang through the air right as the creature was about to plunge its claws into her chest. The weight of the monster disappeared and she wondered if she was dead. She didn't really want to know, so she laid there with her eyes closed waiting for whatever was going to happen o her happen. She wasn't going to die in fear. She would not allow something like that.

Karli felt something gently shake her shoulder as she heard someone say, "Hey, you alright?" Karli opened her eyes and saw a guy looking down at her. He was in his early thirties and had straight blond hair. A few strands covered his eyes. All Karli could do was stare. "Hello? Anyone in there?" "I-I'm fine," Karli gasped, "Can you explain to me what just happened?" "Erm, you got attack by a licker… what did you think it was a teddy bear or something?" "It was a… licker? 0_o ," karli asked, "I'm sorry but I have no clue what that is." " How do I put this? A licker is something you don't want to mess with when you have no weapons. And knowing that you do not have a weapon I'm assuming that you have no I idea where you are or what your doing." "… -_- That's not funny," Karli grumbled.

"Well unless you want to be eaten by a licker you might want to take this." The guy who saved her life pulled a handgun out of his gun holster and handed it to her. "Oh.. Um thanks… erm… What should I call you?" "Oh… the name is Leon Kennedy, nice to meet you"


	3. Chapter 3 Damn Cat

Karli quietly followed Leon through the dark, damp, and winding hallways. She was starting to shiver, due either to the fact that she was cold or the fact that she was scared. She wasn't exactly sure which one it was. Heck maybe it was both, but that was the last of her worries. She needed to stay calm, keep her eyes peeled. She held the gun tightly in her hand pointing it in every direction, constantly turning around, looking up, down, left, and right. She wasn't going to let anything catch her off guard.

As she turned around the corner she saw something in the corner of her left eye. She quickly whipped to the left and began shooting at the tavern of nothingness. "What the Hell are you shooting at, Karli," Leon exclaimed after he jumped due to the gun shots catching him off guard. "I.. I.. Swear I had seen something over there!" Leon walked over to Karli and put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "I'm sure you were just seeing things, calm down ok? Just to make you feel better I'll see if anything is over there," Leon spoke as he pulled his flashlight from the strap on his belt. After finding the on switch, Leon slowly scanned the darkness with the light. As Leon was about to say that he didn't see anything out of the ordinary he saw a glint of light as the light bounces off of something. Leon squinted until he realized he was looking at someones dark menacing face. The stranger had pale skin, Blonde hair that was sleeked back, every strand perfectly in place and a pair of Jet Black sunglasses. "Ignorant human, " The man said in a demeaning voice, " It is quite foolish to be wasting your precious ammo like that, is it not?" "Who are you? Come out from there now! If you don't, I'll shoot," Karli warned! Karli heard a deep sigh come from behind the mans lips before he spoke again," Haven't you shot at me enough all ready?" That struck a nerve as Karli commented back to him, "well, Mr. Ego, what makes you think you can talk to me like that?" "Hehehehe, foolish human, I.. am a GOD!!!"

* * *

Leon knew it wasn't safe. I sure hope that Karli doesn't say anything that will tick this guy off… He sounds really dangerous to me. And right as Leon thought that, Karli blurted out, "pfft, God? Yeah, right." Faster than you could say Oh my effing God, a blurry flash of black came out of the darkness and had pinned Karli against the wall by her neck. The force of hitting the wall had knocked the breath out of her. "l…..et….Me…go…,"Karli gasped out at the stranger. Meanwhile Leon had pulled out his shot gun, and had it aimed at the enemy. "I suggest you put her down before I splatter your brains all over the walls," Leon spoke calmly.

* * *

"You? Splatter MY brains all over the walls? I think not," Calm down, Albert, you are in control. I must not loose my cool. I have finally gotten rid of those useless, and interfering human emotions. I can not let them come back. I must block them out forever. If I cannot do so, then I am unworthy of being God. Maybe I could feed this girl to my new test subject, then I could see how it fought, hunted, and behaved. Or, I could just infect her with a less powerful virus like the one that is within me to make sure that her body can adapt to it. Then I will have an idea as to what my new race would be like. After all, if there is a God, then there must be a Goddess, no? After contemplating this within his head, a dark, malignant smile stretched across his face.

* * *

Leon became somewhat frustrated that he could not come up with a plan. Leon felt almost trapped. Leon hated playing cat and mouse, especially when he was the mouse. Damn cat.

Leon could see Karli's frustration deepen on her face. "Who are you," Karli gasped out. A deep, almost insane laugh came from the enemy. "I.. am Albert Wekser, and soon I will be known as god! I will make a new race, a race more dominant than anything ever imagined. Only the strong will survive and the unlucky, useful, weak humans will die off. Only then will I be a God! And.. then.. you will be my Goddess." Ok, this guy has officially lost his mind. So, now how do we get out of this situation when he probably isn't going to let Karli go? At times like this, Leon wished that he had a normal life, where he could settle down, have a family, and after years of working he could retire. After retiring he would finally get to relax and enjoy the calmness of life. But no, this obviously was not his live, and plus it was probably too late to turn back now that he was practically forced to work for the government in order to save a little girl's life, named Sherry.

* * *

A horrified face swept across Karli's face as realization of what this Wesker guy had just stated. "I hope you know that I'm not just gonna go with you, so I can be some _Goddess,_" Karli said once her breathing had returned to normal. She stared at the crazed man with rage. She could feel the slight pang of fear wash through her from the expression the man wore across his face. She couldn't see his eyes at all, she felt like he was staring straight into her mind, knowing every thought that she thought. The crazed man before her seemed to have brushed off the remark, and in the most demeaning way said, "We will see about that, Dear heart."

* * *

I really loved all of the wonderful reviews I got from everyone! I worked hard to make this chapter longer and accomplished 1,031 words. I'm sorry for how long this took, my exams start tomorrow so I have been quite busy lately. But anyways, I really appreciated the reviews and I hope to get more from you guys in the near future! So please, tell me what you think should happen next. I need a little inspiration because well, I'm not to sure what to write next. I think I'm coming down with writer's block. :P


End file.
